Journey To Konoha: Oh No She Didn't!
by Puffin Luv
Summary: Three girls come to Konoha for a foreign exchange program. What happens when they each meet the loves of their lives and some evil Valley Girl tries to steal them away? Find Out! This story is for humor only and really makes no sense at all. Very Random.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any songs/movies mentioned in this fiction.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun was beating down in hot rays onto the tree canopied trail that supposedly led to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Kira, where the frig are we going!" Abby asked.

"Yeah Kira. We've been walking for EVER!" said Cassie.

"Be patient! This map is confusing, and it's in German!" Kira replied. "Besides, you should be happy for the exercise and fresh air you're getting!"

"Kira, learn German right now and get us OUT of this stupid forest before I strangle you!" threatened Abby

Kira was very unfazed by this threat. Abby always threatens to strangle, hurt, or kill people when she gets mad or annoyed. Sometimes she even does it because she's bored.

"This is just frign' great. Not only has Abby started threatening people, AGAIN, but we have to find our way all by ourselves thanks to Orochimaru's giant stupid snake that ateFutotta Sensei!" said Cassie.

A tear came to each of their eye as the reminisced on how just a day before; Orochimau had randomly attacked them and Futotta Sensei while they were traveling to Konoha Village in the land of fire. Luckily, the three girls got away, but just barely. Futotta Sensei jumped in front of the snake's open mouth that was about to close on the three chunin. This gave Kira, Cassie, and Abby time to escape, but Futotta, unfortunately, lost his life in the belly of the beast, literally. They were going to Konoha for a special new Foreign Exchange Program that the Hokages decided to run to help strengthen their bonds with the other villages. They were specially picked out of all the Hidden Mist chunin to go because of their "perfect angel" personalities, having no family what-so-ever in case something happened to them, and for being gifted in fighting tactics and strength. By this, they mean that each girl has the strength, power, and cleverness to take out an ANBU black ops squad on their own. They were now suspecting this trip to have been a trap the whole time planed by Orochimaru.

"Well," said Kira, trying to be positive, "at least that snake won't have to eat for another week!"

"Yeah." said Cassie, "Poor fat man."

Cassie and Kira started to chuckle remembering how Futotta Sensei, whose name actually means fat in Japanese, was very obese and could barely walk a few steps before getting tired. Abby rolled her eyes at all of this.

"You shouldn't insult the dead! Bad things will happen to you!" warned Abby. "It's called Karma"

"Abby, how can this get worse!?" Cassie asked "We're lost and alone in a forest with no food, no water, and a map that's written in frigen GERMAN!"

At that moment, a clap of thunder rang out and it started to down pour.

"AHHHHH!" yelled the trio in unison.

"I told you!" yelled Abby, trying to cover her blonde hair from the, now pouring, rain.

They ran through the rain until they found a hollow tree which they stayed under to escape the rain. Not one of them said anything. They just sat, silently listening to the rain falling around them. They sat for who knows how long. It seemed like an eternity before the rain finally stopped. They got out from under the tree and stretched.

"Ugh! My hair is soaked!" whined Abby.

"Yeah. And so are all of our clothes!" Kira complained, squeezing the water out of her dark brown hair.

It was true though. Kira was wearing a brown v-neck tank top with a matching brown short skort. It had a black piece of fabric that tied around the waist into a huge bow in the back and a pair of tall brown boots and had her headband tied like a hair accessory headband. They were drenched. Abby had worn her white shrug-shoulder top that had a magenta tank top under it with a magenta skort and a pair of white ankle high boots. She wore her headband as a necklace. Also drenched. Cassie had on her black v-neck top that had a 3/4 length left sleeve and a short right one with black hip hugger pants and black boots. Her headband was tied around her waist as a belt. Again, all of it drenched. They each also each had a pair of samurai swords harnessed to their backs. Off in the distance, they thought they heard someone calling them. They ignored it and walked on. A few moments later, they heard it again and turned around.

"Hey! You three girls! Stop!" cried a tall, thin man from the Hidden Sand Village. He had bandages around the crown of his head and two red spike patterns on the right side of his face. There was also a cloth hanging over the left side of his face as well.

"Who are you three?" the strange man asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." replied Cassie, still trying to get some of the rain water out of her dark brown, almost black, hair.

"Hmm. You're obviously not idiots. The name's Baki. I'm a Jonin from the Hidden Sand Village."

"Okay, so if you're a sand ninja, what are you doing near Konoha?" asked Kira sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth missy! I happen to be here helping them to clean up the town." said Baki.

"Clean up the town? What happened?" asked Abby.

"Orochimaru and the whole sound village attacked a week ago. They destroyed just about everything. I felt bad, so my team and I stuck around to help them fix the village up. So, what are you three mist village chunin doing all the way out here without a Jonin accompany?" asked Baki.

"We're here because there supposedly was supposed to be a 'Foreign Exchange Program' going on. We were attacked on our way here by Orochimaru and his giant snake. It ate Futatto Sensei, who was supposed to be our leader." explained Kira.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss. Luckily, there was supposed to be some sort of foreign exchange thing going on. I overhead a group of ANBU Black Ops talking about it the other day. I guess they forgot to cancel it. Well, I'm on my way back to Konoha; I can take you with me if you want." Baki offered

"That would be great! Thank you so much!" Abby replied hastily, before he could change his mind. She was sick and tired of walking through the forest alone.

"No problem. It's my duty as a Jonin to help people." Replied Baki.

"His duty as a Jonin is to help mysterious girls who he's never met from a different village that's also known as the Bloody Mist Village?" whispered Kira sarcastically to Abby and Cassie while Baki's back was turned. Cassie and Abby both slapped her very hard in the back of the head for insulting their only way out of this nightmare.

The three girls followed Baki for a few hours in silence. The girls were not sure if they should be following this guy or not. He could be a serial killer or something!

"We're here" said Baki.

Rising over the horizon was a large wooden gate with the leaf village symbol painted on it in red. It only took 3 days longer than it should have, but they finally made it to Konoha Village.

"Yes! All right! We made it!" yelled Abby, "First thing we're doing is going to a spa for some R & R!"

Cassie and Kira agreed to this with high pitched squeals of joy and fiercely nodding heads.

The large gate opened and they all walked through, after having everything they brought examined and their weapons taken away. Cassie was very pissed off that they wouldn't let her keep her swords, kunai knifes, throwing needles, or any of the weapons she had brought with her.

"Cassie, breath." said Abby, "You'll get all of your deadly weapons back later."

"Fine." Cassie replied pouting. "But they better not steal any. If there's even one shuriken missing!" She shook a tightly balled fist at the security guard who had confiscated all of their weapons. The security guard scowled, but she could see the slight look of fear and nervousness in his eyes.

"Now then, you will all have to go see the hokage and get your housing and all that jazz figured out. I have some business to take care of, so you're on your own." Said Baki.

Baki walked away back out through the gate.

"Hey. I thought you were helping them clean?" said Kira

"Oh, umm, I forgot something." Baki replied nervously.

He quickly turned to face the gate and practically ran off.

"He's an odd ball" said Abby

They all nodded in agreement. Abby, Cassie, and Kira walked towards the town square, hoping to find someone to tell them where they could find the hokage. Every time they passed someone, they got either a suspicious, confused, or hated look given to them.

"Geeze, these people aren't very excepting of non-leaf villagers." whispered Cassie

"Yeah." replied Abby.

The three continued walking towards the center of town, when the accidentally stumbled upon a group of people who had formed an "Anti-Outsiders" club. It was a club for anyone who despised all non- leaf village ninja. It was pretty much the Ku Klux Klan, only in ninja form. Now, you can imagine what happened when Kira, Abby, and Cassie asked them for directions, wearing their shiny, metallic, **mist village **headbands.

"How dare you Mist Village scum speak to me!" yelled the club's leader "You got some guts girls, coming up to the Anti- Outsiders club leader, asking for directions, when you from the mist village. Well, I hope you all wrote out your wills, because your funerals, will be coming sooner then you think." Whispered the man into their ears. "Now then, get them!"

"Run them out of town!" someone yelled

"No wait, I say we burn them at the stake!" another person hollered

All of this was followed by a number of hoots and hollers and cheers from the rest of the club, which was pretty big. They chased the three chunin all over town before finally losing them in an alley way. The three girls kept running until they got to the village square, where they proceeded to run until they found and open bench that was near a large fountain. They collapsed on the bench gasping for air and looked very freaked out.

"My God!" Kira exclaimed, "These people are psychotic!"

"Who the heck burns people at the stake anymore!" asked Cassie, still panting from being chased around the village for a good 20 minutes.

"These people need anger management!" yelled Abby "Is anyone in this town, NOT crazy?!"

"Yes." Someone answered.

The trio looked up into the face of a girl who actually wasn't looking at them in disgust.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked.

"I'm Liz. I'm a chunin."

Liz had light brown hair pulled back in a slightly high ponytail. She had on dark-red, short-sleeved, top and cream colored shorts. Her sound village headband was tied around her neck like Abby's.

"Yeah, watch out for those guys. They're kind of mental." Liz said. "So, what are your names?"

"Well, I'm Kira"

"I'm Abby"

"And I'm Cassie. We're all chunin exchange students for the Hidden Mist Village."

"Cool. I'm guessing you just got here?" asked Liz

"Yup" replied Abby

"Great! I'll show you around!" offered Liz

"Thanks! But first, we need to see the Hokage to get situated and stuff." Kira said

"Oh, I can take you. Follow me." Liz said

They followed Liz to the northern part of the village. Still getting dirty looks from every adult, and some children, that they passed. One old man even tried to beat them with his cane! While they walked, Liz pointed out some sites. One was of all the Hokages that were carved into a cliff face.

They reached a large building and walked inside.

"Hello ma'm. These are the foreign exchange students." Liz explained to the secretary.

"Oh. We've been expecting you three! Head right up those stairs and through the door on the left."

"Yes ma'm. Thank you." The trio said in unison.

Liz stayed in the waiting room and watched them climb up the long, dark stairwell.

"I hope the hokage isn't a jerk and will still let us stay here, what with the village in shambles and everything." Cassie said, voicing her concern.

"I wonder if they're a boy or a girl." Said Abby.

"Hmm. I don't know." Kira replied, now thinking both thoughts at the same time.

They made it up the stair well, and walked down a very silent hallway. All they could hear was the low, faint buzzing made by the lights on the ceiling over their heads. They came to a door and heard a faint scratching of notes being written on a piece of paper. Cassie knocked on the door.

"Come in!" yelled, what sounded like a woman's voice, from behind the closed door.

Abby, being the closest, slowly turned the brass knob, and they all walked in.

There was a lady, who _seemed_ to be in her 30ties, sitting at the desk.

"So, who the heck are you three? And what, are you doing in my office?" the lady asked, scowling at them.

"Umm, we're the new foreign exchange students." said Abby, as sweetly as she possibly could.

"Oh!" the woman said, "Now I remember. I still don't know why we even agreed to this stupid exchange in the first place, but, whatever. Well, my name is Tsunade. I'm the Hokage of this town, as you probably already know. And, what are your names?"

"I'm Kira"

"I'm Cassie"

"And I'm Abby"

"Well, back to business. You three will be staying in the penthouse suit on 578 Greenday Drive." Informed Tsunade.

All three chunin's eyes bugged out and their mouths dropped in awe as they thought about how classy and glamorous penthouses were.

"However, there is one little thing I need to tell you. You will be having roommates. A few other girls live there as well. You will meet them when you get there, if you already haven't." Said Tsunade.

Abby, Cassie, and Kira all exchanged annoyed and slightly worried glances.

"Is there a problem?" asked Tsunade, who was now looking at them suspiciously, not that she would change anything if there was.

"Oh, no. No problem at all." said Cassie, who was trying to hid her slight annoyance

"No problems here. We could always use more friends!" said Kira grinning, also trying to hide annoyance. None of them really wanted a bunch of random people going through their stuff, or having to share the glamour of the penthouse.

"Good. Now, here are your keys." Tsunade said, while handing each of them a red key attached to a necklace. "Where them around your necks, so you don't lose them. I really don't feel like having to make copies all over again."

"Oh, I have a question also." Said Abby

"What now?"

"How long will we be staying here? They didn't really give us any information on the "foreign exchange student" program, except that we would be staying here in Konoha." Explained Abby

"Oh." Tsunade said, in a surprised tone. "I thought they told you already." She paused to sigh. "Umm, I don't know how to tell you three this, but... you staying in Konoha… forever."

The three went pale as ghosts and had the grimmest looks upon their faces as you would have ever seen.

"What?!" Cassie asked, hardly believing what she just heard.

"So, we're staying here… forever?!" asked Abby

"Yes. I'm sorry they didn't tell you before you came. I specifically told them to tell you that this village swap would be permanent." Tsunade replied, with a very fake look of pity on her face.

"Does the person you sent to the mist village know that they would be coming back?" asked Kira

"Actually… we didn't send anyone. We were too concerned about it being too dangerous for anyone to make that journey after Orochimaru attacked our village. Seeing how you were attacked on your way here… and what happened to your sensei…" Tsunade's voice trailed off, not wanting to think about how he had been eaten alive by Orochimaru's horrid, deadly, snake. "Well, I think we made the right choice in not sending anyone. Anyway, there's nothing we can do about it, now that you're here, you'll just have to get used to it. So anyway, I have set you up with an escort, he's been a member of this village since he was born and graduated very close, if not at, the top of his class. He will be waiting for you outside."

"Thank you ma'm. We will soon grow to love this village, I'm sure." Said Kira, as positively as possible.

The trio turned around and walked back out the door into the buzzing light bulb lit hall. They walked all the way back down the stairs in utter silence, not even bothering to say anything to Liz until they were out of the building, and the large wooden door had completely shut behind them.

For a few seconds, they all just stood there. The news was just sinking in completely to the trio's heads. They really wouldn't be going home. Never to see any of the other friends, well, more like "acquaintances", they didn't really have "friends" except each other, ever again.

"Well?" Liz said. The deathly silence was starting to freak her out.

"What did she say? Are you still staying? Tell me!" Liz was now hopping with excitement and anticipation, eager to hear if her new found friends would be staying or not.

Kira sighed, "Well, we're staying" she replied

"That's great! Why do you all look so sad?" Liz asked.

"We get to stay…," replied Abby

"But we're never going back home" Cassie said, finishing Abby's sentence since she was unable to utter those words herself.  
"Oh! That's terrible! I'm so sorry! You didn't know that before coming here?"

They shook their heads. Abby was the first to come back from the deep dark hole of depression that they had been stuck in.

"It's not that bad, we never really had any other friends in the mist village, and none of us have any family anymore. We should try to make the best of it." Abby said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Cassie

"Yeah, no use crying over spilled milk. Right?" replied Kira

"True. And you'll have plenty of friends here! Including me of course! So, where are you living?" asked Liz

"Oh my god! Guess what! We get to live in a penthouse! Yeah us!" said Abby excitedly while clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, it's somewhere on 578 Greenday Drive. Wherever that is." Cassie added. She was very worried on how she would remember where everything in this new town was.

"Did you say a penthouse on 578 Greenday Drive?" Liz asked

They nodded.

"Oh my god! That's where I live! My friends and I get to live there for free because, well, I really don't know why. Oh, well. This will be so fun! I can't wait till you get to meet everyone!" Liz exclaimed with obvious joy.

Liz was very excited about this at the moment and continued to describe the house and what it looked like when a mysterious boy walked up to them.

"Hey. Are you three the foreign exchange students? He asked.

The boy had on a navy blue short sleeved shirt with cream colored shorts. A leaf village headband was tied around his forehead. His hair was a dark black, but it had a slightly blue sheen to it.

"Um, that depends. Are you, or have you ever been, a member of the Anti- Outsiders club?" Kira replied, half joking and half serious.

"No. I'm not." The boy replied, looking like this was the worst thing he ever had to do in his life.

His eyes were a dark, soulless, solid black. He stared at everyone with such a cool calmness; you'd think he didn't have a care in the world. That everyone around him was completely worthless. Those eyes were completely emotionless.

"Oh, okay then. Yes we are. Who would like to know?" asked Kira, never letting her guard down for a second.

The boy sighed. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm supposed to be your escort or something like that. So, what are your names?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm Kira."

"I'm Cassie"

"And I'm Abby."

"Hey Sasuke! What's up?" Liz asked, starting to turn slightly red. Excitement and nervousness started to build inside her.

Sasuke, ignoring this question, said "Follow me."

Their tour had begun. Sasuke took them to the park, the academy, and was walking to the next site when Abby slapped him really hard on the shoulder.

"Ow! What?!" he snapped.

"I'm hungry." Abby whined.

"Yeah, me too. We need to feed our overly high metabolisms!" Kira said jokingly.

"Fine. Follow me." Sasuke said sighing.

They walked down a few streets, through an alley, and up another street until they stopped at "The Ichiraku Ramen Bar". The delicious scent of ramen filled the air all the way down both ends of the street. Sasuke went and sat somewhere far away from everyone else to be anti-social. There were two other girls sitting at the bar when they walked in. One was wearing brown pants, red sandals, and a brown top with a red rose design on it. Her brown hair was pulled back into a low pony-tail. The other was wearing a black top with dark green cuffs on the end of each short sleeve, a navy blue neckerchief tied around her neck with a navy blue skirt and dark green sandals. Her hair, also dark brown, was pulled into a high pony-tail.

"Hey!" Liz yelled at the two girls.

"Oh. Hey Liz." Rose girl said.

"Who are your new friends?" Neckerchief asked

"They're Cassie, Abby, and Kira from the Hidden Mist village. They're going to be living with us! Isn't that awesome?!" Liz exclaimed

"Yeah! I'm Shelly." Said the girl with the rose shirt.

"Hey. I'm Brianna. Hope you like it here!" Replied the neckerchief girl grinning.

"Yeah. It's really nice here, so far. And it smells like the food is awesome!" said Cassie.

They all sat down next to their new friends. Cassie unfortunately had to sit next to some hyperactive kid who was chugging a bowl of ramen as if he'd never eaten food in his life. He had on a freakishly bright orange jumpsuit.

"Anyone want to switch seats? I'm going being blinded by this kid's jumpsuit!" Cassie asked.

They all stifled a laugh.

Then Abby said, "Hey you. Kid in the freakishly bright jumpsuit with equally bright yellow hair!"

The kid turned around looking confused. "Who me?" He asked

"Yeah. Your outfit is blinding my friend!" Abby told him. She has no problem being honest when it comes to telling people that their outfit's suck.

The kid scowled at her.

"ABBY!" They all yelled at her. "Don't be rude to people!"

"Well! It's true!" she said

"Sorry Naruto. This is our new friend Abby. That's Cassie, and that's Kira." Brianna apologized.

"Whatever. I don't care what you think of my outfit, I'm going to become the next hokage anyway! Believe it!" Naruto said giving them a thumbs up sign and a huge grin.

They all continued to chat and gorge themselves in ramen noodles until nightfall. The moon was full and shining brightly down upon the little restaurant. The sky was filled with tons of little stars.

"Okay, I say, we go out to celebrate our new friends and their arrival to Konoha!" Liz announced, thrusting her fist into the air.

"Uh, Liz. Hate to burst your bubble, but, we go out every night." Shelly re-informed her

"Oh well!" Liz replied

"You go out? Like to clubs?" Abby asked, looking slightly shocked.

"Yeah. Club Nexon. Our penthouse is the whole second floor. It's kind of like we have a night club in our basement!" Brianna said.

"I hope there's a padlock on all the doors!" Cassie said

"Oh yeah. Like five dead bolts." Shelly said nodding

"Hey I'm coming too!" Naruto said

"Okay. Sasuke are you coming?" Liz asked him

"I guess so." He replied

"Cool! We'll see you there!" She said

Naruto and Sasuke started to walk towards the west side of town, glaring at each other.

They five girls walked to the east, Liz, Shelly, and Brianna had to leave there weapons in the house. Club Nexon had a very strict NO WEAPONS OF ANY KIND rule.

Liz, Shelly, and Brianna left Kira, Cassie, and Abby outside in an alley way on the side of the club while they went up the emergency exit into the house to leave the weapons and village headbands. The metal and cloth on the headbands get hot very easily and makes your head sweat faster. When they came back down, they all walked around to the front of the brick nightclub. It had revolving doors lined with yellow neon, and a giant flashing sign that read Club Nexon in random neon colors. They walked in and saw a huge dance floor, strobe lights, disco balls (yes more than one), and two non alcohol bars with red stools. They kept walking deeper into the club. At the other end of the club was the biggest stereo system they had every seen in their lives! They could barely here what Liz said over the music.

"Let's request a song!"

They all walked over to the DJ. From what they could make out in the dimly lit club, he had brown red hair and sea foam eyes. He also obviously had insomnia from the freakishly dark circles around his eyes.

"Must be from staying out too late" Kira thought

The boy had on a white wife beater tank top and baggy jeans.

"Hey! Can you play Girlfriend by Avril Lavign?" Liz asked him

He didn't answer, but Girlfriend suddenly started to blare out of the stereo and a deafening volume.

"Come on! Let's go find Caitlin and Cassidy!" Shelly yelled over the music

They squeezed through the sea of people crowding the center of dance floor and found Caitlin and Cassidy dancing off in one of the less crowded corners.

"Hey Caitlin! What are you doing over here?" Brianna asked

"It's too crowded over there!" Caitlin replied.

"Meet our new friends, Abby, Cassie, and Kira." Shelly said

"Cool! Hi, I'm Cassidy!"

"I'm Caitlin!"

Cassidy had short, light brown hair and was wearing a dark red tank top, black pants, and a pair of black and red sneakers. Caitlin had short, curly, red hair and was wearing a royal blue V-Neck short sleeved top, a black short skirt, and white shoes.

"Let's PARTY!" Shelly yelled

They all headed towards the center of the dance floor, shoving people out of their way. No one really cared though. Song after song played. They had no idea what time it was, the club was always the same shade of darkness. Sasuke, Naruto, and the DJ (DJ's apparently work in shifts) walked up to them. All of them were wearing wife beater tank tops and baggy pants. Liz's face reddened when she saw Sasuke. She has a crush on him and always thought he looked especially hot in wife beater tank tops. The two guys introduced the DJ to Cassie, Abby, and Kira. His name was Gaara and he was from the hidden Sand Village. All 11 of them hung out together for the rest of the night, and all noticing that Sasuke kept staring at Liz, Gaara kept staring at Kira, and Naruto…he wasn't really staring at anyone in particular…

* * *

That was chapter 1. Hope you liked it! If not, I really don't care since I'm NOT writing it over!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was about 12:00 am and no one was even thinking about leaving the night club yet. Songs continued to blare through the speakers and subwoofers, shaking the floors. Everyone was taking a break from the non stop dancing and they were sitting next to the bar. The guys were leaning up against it with their hands folded across their chests, trying to look cool and stuff. Three guys walked up to Brianna, Shelly, and Caitlin.

"Hey, I'm Alex." One boy, who looked like Chris Brown, said to Brianna.

"I'm Brianna."

"You want to go out back?" he asked her. Wow, he was bold!

"Sure!" Brianna replied as she started to blush slightly. As she walked, hand in hand, towards the back door with Alex, she winked back at all of her friends.

One of the other boys, who had red hair and freckles, watched them leave and then turned to Shelly and said,

"Hey Shell. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey Ryan." Shelly said to him, giving him an obvious fake smile that said 'Ugh I hate you! Go die in a hole you freak!'

"So, I'm going out back too. You want to come with?" Ryan said, giving Shelly some seriously flirty eyes.

"Hmm. Okay." She said as she got up to follow him. Something wasn't right though, Shelly had on her evil 'I'm going to cause trouble' look when she turned to wave back at her friends. The rest of them, who hadn't just been swept off their feet by some hot guy, were all waiting for the last, tall, brown haired, stud to ask Caitlin out back. However, he surprised them.

"Hey, I'm Caleb. And you are?"

"Caitlin. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Anyway, I'm not really into that whole 'find some random person to hook up with thing'. I actually find it kind of disgusting. So, instead, would you, madam, give me the pleasure of a dance?" Caleb asked her, sounding like some renaissance knight outstretching his hand.

"Why, yes. Thank you." Caitlin said, sounding like a British queen. She grabbed his hand as he bowed before her. Caitlin curtsied, which is kind of hard to do when you're wearing a short skirt, and Caleb escorted her onto the dance floor. Liz, Cassidy, Abby, Cassie, and Kira just sat on bar stools stared as their friends all walked away with their new boy toys.

"How come we never get asked to dance with anyone?!" Kira asked.

"I wouldn't want to anyways, even if someone did ask me." Cassidy said.  
"Yeah me either." Cassie said, swinging her seat around to face the bartender.

"I want to dance with a guy." Abby whined. "Where's my romantic passion?!"

Abby swung her bar stood and yelled at the bartender.  
"Hey bartender, I want a margarita!"

"Abby, this is a non alcoholic bar! You can't have a margarita!" Liz said.

(A/N: Just for some background information here, in this story, there is no actual drinking age. You just have to find a bar that serves alcohol, there aren't very many. Okay, back to the story!)

"I WANT A MARAGARITA! BARTENDER, DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU, BECAUSE I WILL!" Abby started to yell. Some people turned and stared at her, but she didn't notice, or care.

"Settle down! _hic_ Find you can have a marga- _hic_ marga- _hic_ what you said. Would you like on the cucumber or not? _hic"_ Said the bartender. His name tag said Matt. Matt was swaying from side to side with an almost empty bottle of sake.

"Oh my god! I think the bartender's drunk!" Cassie said.

"Greaat." Kira said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Abby was very confused about the cucumber thing, so she just figured that was the sake talking.

"Without cucumber."

"Coming right up_hic"_

Matt mixed up some vodka, sake, some weird stuff that made it blue and other ingredients and handed the finished margarita to Abby.

"_hic _Enjoy your fried hippo sir_.hic_" Matt said to Abby. His eyes were starting to cross and the swaying seemed to get worse.

"I Am NOT a sir!" Abby yelled as she shoved her margarita into Cassidy's hands and jumped over the bar. She grabbed Matt by the arm and slapped him so hard across the face; that it made such a loud sound, that _everyone_ in the whole club turned towards the bar. Matt had a huge red mark the shape of Abby's hand on the side of his face. The only good thing was, that the slap seemed to knock him out of his drunken state, slightly. Naruto started laughing hysterically, doubling over and almost falling to the floor. Sasuke chuckled, and Gaara actually managed to smirk.

"Oww!" Matt yelled as Abby hopped back over the bar and into her seat, drinking her margarita happily. Matt walked away, muttering some choice words, to serve some other, hopefully less violent, customers.

Brianna walked outside, being led by Alex, over to a dark corner. Shelly was right behind them with Ryan. Ryan took her by the hands and leaded close to her. They were about to kiss when Ryan suddenly groaned and doubled over onto the cobble stone patio, clenching his stomach.

"Ha! That's all you deserve after how you lied to me before! A knee in the stomach! You thought I'd just come back to you that easy! No way, jerk!" Shelly yelled, that evil grin spreading wider across her teeth. She turned on her heels, leaving Ryan on the ground and Brianna with Alex, and strutted back inside.

"Oh my god! I have big news!" Shelly said as she got back to her friends.

"Ooo! What! Tell us!" Liz squealed.

"I have to wait until Brianna and Caitlin come back." Shelly said, building up the suspense.

"NOOO! Tell us now!" Cassie yelled

"Yeah tell us!" Cassidy, Abby and Kira all said.

"Nope, we're waiting" said Shelly, smiling at the anticipated looks on all of her friends.

"Ahhhhh!" Everyone except Shelly and the guys yelled.

A few minutes later, after almost dieing from having Shelly dangle this 'big news' in front of them like a worm in front of a starved fish, Caitlin and Brianna re join them.

"Caleb is so hot! He's so sweet and kind, and he's a great dancer!" said Caitlin, as soon as she made sure he wasn't within earshot.

"Yeah, well, me and Alex…totally hooked up outside! He is the hottest guy ever! Oh my god!" said Brianna. She was gasping for breath and her friends made her sit down, before she had a stroke and a heart attack at the same time!

"Hey, you want to hear my big news?!" Shelly asked. This was a stupid question, since they'd been begging her to tell them for a good three minutes.

"YEAH!" they all yelled

"Well, you know how Ryan took me out back?"

"Yeah."

"He tried to kiss me."

"How dare he try to make a move on you after what he did?" Liz yelled.

"What did he do?" asked Kira

"Tell you later" replied Shelly. "Anyways, he tried to kiss me… and I kneed him right in the stomach!"

"Oh my god!" they all yelled in unison

"Nice one Shelly!" Caitlin said, half laughing.

"Yeah, so what did he do to you before?" Abby asked.

"Well, he used to act like he liked me and stuff, but then he was just like…'uhh there's people around, go away' and junk" Shelly tolled her

"Oh my god! How dare he! That is so mean!" Cassie said, shocked

They all continued to share their stories about guys when 'Pop Lock & Drop It' by DJ Unk started blaring.

"Oh My God! I Love this Song!" Kira shouted, "Someone has to dance with me!"

"No way, this is a slut song!" Shelly said.

"Ooo! I will!" Abby said waving her hands in the air.

"Oh no!" Cassie said.

"What?" Cassidy asked.

"When those two dance together, they look like complete pole dancers!" Cassie said. Unfortunately, Kira and Abby were already on the dance floor.

"Those two, pole dancers?" Sasuke said, thinking Cassie was just playing some stupid joke.

"Go see for yourself." Cassie said, shaking her head back and forth.

They all walked onto the dance floor, not one of them really believing that Kira and Abby could possibly, EVER, act like sluts, let alone pole dancers! As they neared the center of the dance floor, there was a hug clearing, and in the center, was Kira and Abby. Liz, Cassie, Cassidy, Caitlin, Shelly, Bri, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara all gasped.

"Told you." Cassie said, rolling their eyes.

Kira and Abby formed a horizontal line facing the stereo. Their hands above their heads, which made their shirts go up slightly. Their hips where swinging from side to side with the beat, but that wasn't really that sluttish. What really surprised everyone, was that every time the song said 'drop it', they, simultaneously, dropped down, practically sitting on the floor, and came back up by the next word. The next song played. Another song by DJ Unk, '2 Step'. This one, they moved their hips even more, more Shakira belly dancer like this time. Every guy in the club's eyes looked like they would pop out of their eyes. Guys are so shallow. The song ended and Abby and Kira walked back to the group laughing hysterically. There was a lot of that in this club.

"Oh my god! My abs kill!" Kira said, still laughing, which made them hurt more.

"We totally looked like sluttish pole dancers!" Abby gasped in between giggles.

"Oh my god!" Caitlin said

"Caitlin, I will never call you a slut again, after how THEY dance!" Liz said to Caitlin. Not really an apology though.

"You cannot dance like that!" Cassidy said

"That was so…not expected." Said Brianna, who had now started to laugh

"Abby, you were so…so…hot!!" Said Naruto, not an ounce of nervousness in him

Everyone turned and stared at Naruto, then Abby, then back at Naruto.

"Ooooooo! Some one likes Abby!" Kira teased him.

"Yeah I do!" Naruto replied, still smiling.

"Finally! I get some romance too!" Abby yelled

"Abby, you're so weird." Liz said, shaking her head.

They walked back over to where they were, which would be know as 'their spot'. Panic! At The Disco's, 'Teen Hearts Beating Faster' started to blare out of the subwoofers.

"Hey, uh, Liz?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her.

Everyone, including Liz, was extremely shocked by this. Normally, Sasuke just ignores Liz and stares at her when she's not looking; he's never been that BOLD to her face!

"Is this some kind of joke?" She asked him, her hands were on her hips and she stared him directly in his steel onyx eyes.

"No joke. I've always…kind of…had a…crush on you." He admitted, looking down at his feet out of embarrassment. Another first for the great Sasuke Uchiha.

Liz's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Oh…umm…okay!" She said, starting out shocked and by the time she said 'okay', bubbling with excitement and giddiness.

Sasuke just smiled. No, not smirked, **smiled**! With teeth showing and everything! This day would go down in history as "The Day Sasuke Uchiha Smiled".

He led her away onto the dance floor and they started to slow dance. It was so romantic. At that moment, Brianna, Caitlin, and Abby all went to dance with their new guys. Some guy named Al, who'd been checking Cassie out all night, asked her to dance. Some silver haired dude named Kakashi Hatake started to dance with Cassidy, and Shelly just danced with some random people.

"Great. _sigh_ I'm all left out!" Kira said, forgetting the Gaara was even there, since he hadn't said anything all night.

Gaara finally decided this to be the best moment of all. He sucked up his pride and hatred and asked,

"Kira, will you dance with me?"

"Who, me?"

"Yeah."

"Do you just feel bad because I have no one to dance with?!" Kira asked him, getting kind of mad that he pitied her.

"No. I'm being serious. I actually…like you." Gaara went from mad at her for accusing him of lying, to slightly worried that she would say no. He never really talked to people in general, let alone ask some girl, who he _actually_ _liked_, to dance with him. He didn't know how well he handled rejection.

"Well, you're quiet, mysterious, edgy, and you don't seem like some weakling." She said, smirking at him.

Gaara glared at her. He couldn't believe that she was judging him, as if he wasn't _good_ enough!

"Hmm…I _guess_ you meet my standards." Kira said to him, still smirking.

Gaara just smirked right back at her and led her onto the dance floor. They both joined their friends on the dance floor.

* * *

**Gaara is my love. 3**

**Anyway, how did you like chapter 2? Gaara is a DJ!**

**No. The Abby character's dialect is not made up. She is based on one of my friends, and she really talkes and acts like that.**

**Yeah, so, review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah! Chapter 3! Have fun! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, any songs mentioned in this story, or the shoes part. **

* * *

Chapter 3

It was about 4:00 am when they closed Club Nexon. The girls were all so tired, that they went up to their penthouse, barely saying goodbye to their new boy toys, or their new friend Matt the bartender. Once Cassidy, Cassie, Abby, Liz, Caitlin, Kira, Shelly, and Brianna got into their home, with all five padlocks safely locked, they collapsed in random places. Cassie was sprawled across the couch, Kira was curled up on a throw rug, Liz was sitting in a kitchen chair, Shelly was passed out in an armchair, Brianna was slumped against the door, and Abby was lying across the kitchen table. Cassidy and Caitlin were the only ones who actually made it to their beds. They were all sleeping peacefully, unaware of the danger brewing.

It just so happened, that that night, Orochimaru, his valley girl daughter Feather, and Kabuto, were hitchhiking inside a fast food truck, and just arriving in Konoha for a vacation, an _undercover_ vacation. They were staying in a fancy mansion on the edge of town. This was also a chance for Feather to make some real friends.

"Ew! Why couldn't we hitchhike in a limo?! Daddy! Why doesn't anyone ever like me?!" Feather whined in her high, nasally voice.

"I am like the coolest person ever! Right? Yeah I know I am!" she said, flipping back her short, brown hair with blonde highlights with her fancy manicured nails.

"It's probably because you're a backstabbing little brat who's second favorite thing to do is insult people behind their backs. And of course, that's only behind talking about you. Maybe that's why?" Kabuto said sarcastically, rolling his black eyes and shaking his head, which made his silvery hair sway.

"Oh just shut it Kabuto!" Feather yelled. "You're just jealous because I'm pretty and you're just ugly and weird!"

"Will you two stop arguing. You're disrupting my concentration." Orochimaru wheezed. "I'm trying to figure out how long it will take us to reach our vacation house."

"Umm, Rochi, We're already here." Kabuto said, pointing out the window.

"Oh. Right." Said Orochimaru, trying to act like he already knew that.

It was around noon by the time the eight girls woke up. They were all sore from the way that they fell asleep last night. All except for Cassidy and Caitlin, who slept perfectly fine in their soft, comfy beds.

"I can not believe you two! How dare you actually get to sleep good while we were sleeping on different types of furniture!" Liz scolded them.

"Yeah, and I have a hangover from that extra strong margarita!" Abby yelled while she tried to slap Cassidy, who dodged it at the last second, causing Abby to slap Brianna in the back instead.

"OW! What was that for?!" Brianna asked angrily, rubbing her spine, which was already sore for sleeping up against the door.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Kira exclaimed, noticing the penthouse for the first time. It was quite large. You walked in the door, which was on the side of the house, and to the right was a down-step into a crescent shaped area, with a purple rug. Lining the crescent, was a long, lime green, sofa and a matching armchair. Up against the wall was a huge flat screen TV with a DVD player. Straight ahead, above the step, was all hard wood flooring. Right in front of the down-step, behind the couch was a huge lava lamp that reached from the floor to the ceiling, with color changing lava. You could also see two whit doors at the opposite end of the room. To the left was the kitchen. It was an open area in the corner, with light green counter tops and wooden cabinets, a white stove, and a white double door fridge. It had a huge island, with wooden benches instead of chairs.

Abby gasped and exclaimed, "Oh…"

Cassie was next, "My…"

And Kira finished the sentence, "God."

They were shown around the house in detail. Abby was very happy that they had The Titanic in their DVD library. They were they showed into the bed room, which was behind those white double doors. There were 8 beds.

"Don't touch this one. It's mine!" Shelly told them as she flopped down onto a bed with a black comforter with a huge red rose design on it.

"Mine." Brianna said, sitting on a bed that had Chris Brown posters all over the walls around it.

"That's mine too." She said laughing and pointing to one of the posters.

Liz showed us where she slept. The bed and floor had manga books all over the place.

"Sorry. It's kinda messy!" Liz said.

"That's okay. My room's normally a lot worse." Cassie said

Cassidy and Caitlin's beds were obviously findable; they were the only ones that looked as though they were slept in recently.

Kira, Abby, and Cassie threw the little stuff they had on the extra three beds and walked back into the living room.

They all decided to go outside into the fresh air.

They stood a the top of the fire escape stairs when Kira whined,

"ACK! The air…it's too…FRESH!"

Kira preferred to be a mole and stay indoors. Her friends shoved her down the emergency stairs, almost making her trip.

"Daddy! I'm going outside to find some friends!" Feather yelled to her dad, who was somewhere in the huge house. Not hearing a response, she grabbed her huge, black sunglasses, and walked out the door towards town. She hated the fact that she had to walk, but she couldn't persuade her dad to let her have her driver's license three years early. She stopped to admire some pigeons that she saw in the middle of the street. A balding shop owner walked up next to her.

"What are you doing child?" he asked her

"I'm just, like, admiring these beautiful doves. I just love doves!" She said, overly grinning and twisting a strand of hair around her index finger.

"Umm, those aren't doves." The shop owner said.

"They aren't? Really?" She asked, looking very confused.

"They're pigeons." He told her, looking very concerned. "Maybe you should stay out of the sun for a while."

"No I'm fine. Thanks." She said, grinning as if she hadn't just mixed up the symbol of peace and cleanliness with what's known as "a rat with wings". She turned on her pink, four inch, stiletto heels, and strutted away.

The gaggle of girls was split up at the moment. Liz, Shelly, Cassidy, and Caitlin went to shop for weapons, while Brianna, Kira, Abby, and Cassie went to look for shoes. They were frantically ripping open shoe boxes, and throwing shoes everywhere in the store.

"These shoes rule!" Brianna said as she took out some black sandals with rhinestones on them.

"These shoes suck!" Kira said, throwing some really strange looking pumps over her shoulder. They had newspaper fastened to them. No, not a design, actually newspaper!

"And these shoes suck!" Cassie exclaimed. Looking disgusted, she hurled some shoes with yak fur on them across the store, hitting some chick with blonde highlights in the head as she walked in the store.

"Ow! That hurt! Alright, who threw these ugly shoes at me?" she asked, placing her shades on the top of her head so she could glare at everyone in the room.

"Oops. That was us. Sorry!" Abby apologized. Feather walked towards them, trying to take this as a chance to make friends.

"Oh, that's okay!" Feather said, waving it off with her hand. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Abby."

"I'm Brianna."

"I'm Kira."

"I'm Cassie."

"Wow! I'm Feather! Oh my god, don't you just love my shoes? They're great aren't they! I got them in the Village Hidden In the…um…FLOWERS! Yeah, that's right!

Kira, Abby, Cassie, and Brianna exchanged glances.

"Umm… yeah… nice." Brianna said, trying to be nice. The shoes weren't that great, and they were all pretty sure that there wasn't even a real "Hidden Flowers Village".

They let Feather hang out with them. They felt kind of bad for the vain, friendless, girl.  
When they finally re-assembled with their group, Liz was the first to introduce herself.

"Hey, new friend! I'm Liz!"

"Hey. I'm Shelly."

"I'm Cassidy."

"I'm Caitlin."

"Cool. I'm Feather. So, do anyone you have, like, boyfriends?"

Kira started to list all of their boyfriends.

"Liz and Sasuke Uchiha, Abby and Naruto Uzumaki, Cassie and Al, Brianna and Alex, Caitlin and Caleb, Cassidy and Kakashi Hatake, Me and Gaara, and…Shelly are you still dating Ryan?"

"Yup. All that stuff was just a bunch of rumors." Shelly said, smiling happily.

"Okay. Then, yeah, Shelly and Ryan." Kira said, finishing her list.

"Oh… well..." Feather said, her smile fading into a semi-frown. "Well…I have a ton of guys who like me. I just can't decide who to date." Her smile perked up again. Just about every word that came out of this chick's mouth sounded like a lie.

"Yeah. I have to go. See you all later!" Feather said, as she was already walking away.

"Bye!" They all said, as they watched one of Feather's stiletto heels get caught under a rock, causing her to fall on her face. They all turned, and ran down an alley, where they each burst out laughing.

Feather arrived back at her house, in a highly pissed mood. How dare those ugly dorks have boyfriends when she doesn't! It was so wrong, it should be illegal!

"Daddy! Daddy! DADDY!" She yelled as she stood in the doorway. She never went to go get people; she let them come to her instead.

"Feather, shut up! God, you have such a big mouth!" Kabuto insulted, as he appeared in front of her.

"Screw you Kabuto!" Feather replied, glaring at him. "DADDY!!"

Orochimaru walked down the stairs, very slowly.

'I should have never tied her mother up it the basement. Bad idea.' Orochimaru thought, 'Now I'm stuck with her.'

"What is it, _sweet _child?" Orochimaru said, still walking down the stairs.

"Daddy, your stupid boyfriends yelling at me again!" She whined.

"Aww. Rochi, I just didn't want her to disturbed you, that's all." Kabuto replied, smiling sweetly.

Orochimaru just groaned and rubbed his temples. "Can't you two get along?"

"No." They both said in unison, then glared at each other some more.

"Daddy, there's these bunch of weird chicks who all have boyfriends. Why don't I have a boyfriend? I'm much prettier and more popular than they are!" Feather said, whining some more.

"I WANT A BOYFRIEND NOW!" Feather yelled. She was so loud, some of the paintings fell of the walls.

"Okay. Fine, fine. I'll see what I can do." Orochimaru said. "Now, who are they dating?"

"Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Caleb, Al, Alex, and Ryan." Feather informed him, the slight frown coming back.

"I'll be in my lab." He said. His lab was in a secret room, where the only way in was a secret door under the bathroom rug. This was where Orochimaru planned all of his stupid evil schemes, discovered new jutsus, and concocted new types of alcohol, which he tested on Matt, the bartender at Club Nexon.

_sigh _

"When did I become such a pushover?" Orochimaru thought as he descended the stairs into his secret lab,

"I'm using my special lab to make my daughter some potion to turn her into a guy magnet.

_sigh_

"Maybe later I'll tie her up in the basement too."

* * *

**Ha ha ha! I love Feather! Talking like a Valley Girl is so much fun!**

**Well, you'll have to wait a while for Chapter 4, but I have A LOT of funny stuff planned! Feel free to send ideas!**

**Oh, people who like the new, smiling Sasuke will be dissapointed.**

**READ ANYWAY!**

**REVIEW PLEASE, OR I WON'T STOP USING CAPS LOCK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the somgs mentioned, or the Titanic. **

**Warnings: Drugs are mentioned & Feather still acts like an idiotic Valley Girl.**

* * *

Chapter 4

All eight girls were lazily lounging about the penthouse. It was only 5:00pm and Club Nexon didn't open until 7:00pm. They were all about to sit and watch the Titanic when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Cassidy yelled.

"It's us." Came the familiar voice of Naruto.

"Who else is with you?"

"Me, Gaara, Sasuke, and Kiba. Sasuke has something to come clean about."

They heard a muffled sound, like someone had just been punched in the back of the head. Then they heard a muffled,

"Ouch, what was that for?" from Naruto.

The girls exchanged puzzled glances. Cassidy shrugged and opened the door. Cassidy found her seat on the couch while the four boys positioned themselves in front of the TV so that they faced the girls.

"What do you mean Sasuke has to 'come clean'?" Caitlin asked, glancing over at Liz. After all, he was her boyfriend.

Naruto started to explain, "Well, you know how Sasu-,"

"Shut up you idiot." Gaara said while slapping Naruto upside the back of the head, "Sasuke should be the one explaining."

"Well you could have just said so!" Naruto whined, rubbing his sore head.

"Tell them Sasuke." Kiba said, shoving Sasuke forward a little. There was a tiny, white, puppy on the top of his head, which barked at Sasuke, as if trying to coax him.

Sasuke let out a small sigh and turned to face Liz before starting.

"Liz, you know how I just about asked you out the other day."

"Yeah."

"Well… I was under the influence."

All of the girls just stared at him, their eyes about popping out of their heads and drool almost coming out of their open mouths. Liz was speechless.

"You were WHAT!" Shelly yelled.

"Hey, it's only partially my fault. I had to get it from someone too." Sasuke said, trying to defend himself. Although, it wasn't working out too well.

"Do we even want to know where you got it?" Brianna asked him.

"Probably not." Kiba said. His arms across his chest and he was shaking his head.

"He got it from Gaara. He's a dealer." Naruto said.

More completely gasping faces came from the girls. The speechless count continued to rise. It was now Liz, Shelly, Brianna, and Cassidy. Kira broke the silence and went ballistic.

"YOU'RE A WHAT???!!!!"

"A dealer." Naruto said again.

"You shut up. I wasn't talking to you!"

"…humph…" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Now then, Gaara, when were you planning on telling me you were A FRICKEN' DRUG DEALER!!!" she yelled at almost the top of her lungs at her stoic boyfriend standing in the corner.

Gaara just shrugged.

"I can not believe you!" she yelled some more, her hands flailing around furiously.

"So I'm guessing you're under the influence too?" Cassie asked.

"I don't do it, I just deal it." He said. "Killing is my anti-drug."

Kira and all of the guys took a step back away from Gaara, and the girls pushed themselves farther back into the couch.

"What?" Gaara asked.

Kiba's dog finally broke the silence with a loud, "Arf!"

"Oh, this is Kiba by the way." Naruto said, introducing his friend.

"Yeah, we know." Liz said, regaining her speech.

"I don't." Abby said, staring passionately into Kiba's small, black eyes. Good thing Naruto hadn't been paying attention!

"Hey. This is Akamaru." He said, pointing to the puppy on his head.

"Puppy!" Abby squealed "I wanna pet the puppy!"

"Go ahead." Kiba replied, lifting the puppy off of his head and setting it on Abby's lap.

Abby continued to squeal, while clapping her hands and stroking the puppy's head.

"You really like him don't you?" Kiba asked, smiling

"Puppy." Abby replied, continuing to pet the little dog.

Naruto just shrugged at all of this, and then he turned to Cassidy.

"Hey Cassidy, since Abby has now fallen in love with Kiba's dog, will you go out with me?"

"Sure!" Cassidy replied very happily. "I'll dump Kakashi tonight."

"Eww! You were dating Kakashi! He's an old pervert!"

"Yeah, I know. But I just tried to look past all of that. Deep down, past the perviness, he's a pretty nice guy."

"Wow. That was deep."

"Thank you."

All of them walked into Club Nexon. Kira, Abby, Cassie, and Brianna all had new outfits from when they went shopping. Brianna was wearing a dark blue tank top and a black mini skirt with some hoop earrings. Abby was wearing denim shorts and a tank top that said, "University of Love" on it with some gold bracelets. Cassie was wearing a short sleeved dark green top with a black cat on it and a pair of black jeans, with a big gold chain. Kira was wearing a grey shrug shoulder top with the red "love" character symbol on it (just like on Gaara's forehead), a red skirt, and a pair of red dangly earrings.

They had all started to chat with their new friend, Matt the bartender, when they heard a familiar nasally voice behind them.

"Like, oh my god! Hi! I didn't know you came here!" said Feather, walking up to them in one of the ugliest outfit in the history of ugly outfits. She had on a dark grey top that said "Too Shallow to Love, Too Jaded to Care" with the gaudiest pair of rainbow, patch worked pants and moccasins.

"Oh my god! Isn't my outfit awesome? Yeah, it is!"

"Umm, right sure it is Feather. You just keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day, it will actually come true!" Cassie said sarcastically.

Feather just stared at her and blinked. Obviously, the insult hadn't penetrated her big head. She just stood there, looking confused.

"Huh?" she finally said, after she had to think quite hard for about 5 minutes.

"Never mind." Cassie said, exchanging glances with all of her friends.

They all sat at the bar, listening to Feather talk non-stop about herself. Finally, 20 minutes later, Caitlin couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh My God, Will You Shut Up! You aren't that great! God, all you have talked about is you! Oh, I'm so smart. I'm so pretty. I'm so awesome. I'm so blahdy, blahdy, blahdy, ficken blah!"

Feather scoffed.

"You're really mean. Like, what did I ever do to you?! It's not my fault I'm better then all of you fat, ugly, losers!"

"What did you just call us?!" Bri asked.

"I know you, like, heard me! I'm perfect, and you're, like, not!"

"Feather, sorry to be the one to tell you this, but… you're a self-centered little brat with no friends and absolutely no fashion sense what so ever." Liz said, not even bothering to look Feather in the eye.

"No fashion sense? No fashion sense! My fashion sense is, like, the best!" Feather snapped angrily.

Some random passerby's heard them all arguing and started to hoot and yell things like, "Cat fight!" at them.

"Oh, please! You call those pants fashionable? What did you do, steal them from a clown? Oh, and your shirt describes you perfectly, completely shallow!" Shelly snapped right back.

"….Ah….Ah…ARGH!" was all that Feather could think of as a comeback before she stormed off to the other side of the club.

They all enjoyed their time at the club, absolutely loving the dirty glares that they got from Feather. They just smirked at her, making her even more mad and jealous. Soon, Girl Fight by Brooke Valentine started to play. Seeing how good Abby, Bri, Caitlin, Cassie, Cassidy, Kira, and Shelly danced, Feather, of course, had to try and upstage them. Unfortunately for her, she dances like a flailing chicken, and was under the impression that all the booing coming from the crowd was a good thing. That is, until someone threw a lemon at her. The crowd started to booing even louder, and yelling "Bring back the pros!" and "We want A B Triple C K L S!" This stands for Abby, Brianna, Caitlin, Cassidy, Cassie, Kira, Liz, and Shelly.

"Who do you want?" Cassidy yelled into the crowd.

"A B Triple C K L S!" they yelled.

"You sure you can handle it?" Kira yelled

The crowd went crazy with hoots, howls, whistles, and wolf calls.

They girls did their scorching hot dance. Feather detested them all. She now shot them icy, venomous glares. Not being able to wait until she could set her jalousie revenge plan into action.

Meanwhile, there was another strange person watching A B Triple C K L S. Watching, like how a starved dog would look at a T-bone steak. This person was also concocting their own, secret, plan.

* * *

**Muahahahaha!**

**Evil cliffhangers and a psycho pervert?**

**How much torture will I put you through?!**

**Muahahahaha! Please review! XD**


End file.
